1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to desks and more particularly to a portable desk with an article containment case that is specifically designed for use with shopping carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufactures representatives such as food brokers, sales people and the like make frequent calls on large numbers of stores for the purposes of taking orders, labeling products, setting up and checking displays and various other jobs relating to supplying, displaying, promoting and selling of their products. In order to do their job, such people need to carry various articles and tools with them such as order forms, survey sheets, promotional materials, labels, tape, pencils, a staple gun and the like. And, upon arriving at a work location, they need some place to work; and more often than not, the work location will lack adequate work space.
Most manufactures representatives and sales people will carry a brief case which provides them with means for carrying the articles they need, and upon arriving at the work location they may find it completely lacking in a suitable work space. To solve this, some set their brief case on the floor in the aisle and work out of the briefcase while working with a clip board for writing purposes. This is very awkward so many people faced with this situation will use a shopping cart of the type commonly used in grocery stores if such a cart is available. Although working out of a shopping cart is an improvement over working on the floor, it is still awkward in that the only place which will support a briefcase with any degree of stability is the bottom of the basket of the cart. It is difficult to use the brief case as a writing surface when it is located in the basket of a shopping cart, therefore, writing must still be done on a clip board or similar structure.
These same problems exist for store personnel who must do similar jobs at various locations in their stores. To the best of my knowledge, no solution has been devised or proposed for easing the problems associated with tasks of the above described type. Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful portable desk and article carrying structure which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.